Untitled
by Mango2
Summary: Contains spoliers. October recieves a startling phone call, but it is only the beginning of the shocking chain of events that lead up to a startling discovery about her father Otto Octavius.
1. The Phone Call

Currently Untitled

**Disclaimers: I don't own ANY of Marvel's WONDERFUL characters so please don't sue me. I wouldn't have the money to pay for it anyway. I'm just a broke college student.**

**Also I know there are other stories about Octavius' daugther/family. I PROMISE I'm not copying any of you. I had this idea before reading your stories. I also enjoy reading your stories very much so KEEP ON WRITING...**

She wiped away the sweat that had beaded on her forehead with one of her wristbands. She walked over to the refrigerator, pulled out a chilled bottle of water, and plopped down at the kitchen table. A red male American Pit Bull Terrier collapsed at her feet panting heavily. She looked under the table at the exhausted pooch.

"You know Fusion, just because I'm working out doesn't mean you have to." Fusion raised his head off the cool linoleum floor, tongue lolling out of his mouth. It looked as if he were grinning from ear to ear.

"Pit Bulls do have the best smiles," she said giving his side a pat.

"Hey October, are you coming back in here or what? It's your turn again," came a voice from the other room.

October pushed herself off the chair and headed back into the other room. Before leaving the kitchen she bent down and poured her bottle of water into the aluminum bowl on the floor.

"It looks like you need this more than I do," October laughed.

"And here she comes...the current Dance Dance Revolution Champion of apartment 1A October Octavius!"

"Well Lily that makes sense since I'm the only one that lives here besides my Pit Bull, and I don't think he'd be very good at this game anyway," October said playfully pushing her friend off the dance pad. "Move over!"

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

The shrill sound of the phone ringing snapped October back to reality. She wasn't paying attention when Lily gave her a harsh shove and she found herself falling over her own feet. She landed on her hands and knees.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Sorry October. I forget about my own strength sometimes," Lily said with a laugh.

October slowly stood back up. It was as if she was in a trace.

_Oh my God! Dad's demonstration was today and I totally forgot._

October's mood suddenly changed. "Turn that off!" October snapped at her friend.

"What's wrong Oc?"

_This felt bad..._

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Turn it off!"

Startled at her friend's sudden shift in mood Lily quickly clicked the television off and lowered herself silently on to the couch. The apartment was deathly quiet except for Fusion's heavy panting in the kitchen.

October suddenly found it difficult to breathe. She grabbed the receiver and slowly raised it to her ear.

An unfamiliar voice came on the line, "Is this October Octavius? Hello? Hello?"

A large lump formed in her throat and she found she couldn't speak. "Miss Octavius, this is urgent. Are you there?"

_The demonstration. How could I have forgotten? Something went wrong...I can feel it._

"I-I'm here," October finally managed to spit out. The receiver trembled in her hand.

"Miss Octavius, you need to come down to the hospital as soon as possible."

_Something went horribly wrong..._

"Miss Octavius, do you understand?"

"Oc?" Lily asked concerned.

October tried to steady herself against the wall with one of her shaky hands. She could hear the blood pounding in her temples.

_The demonstration...Oh God..._

The phone dropped from her hand and her knees buckled. Everything went black. She woke to a warm slimy substance being applied to her face. She opened her eyes to find Fusion and Lily staring down at her. Fusion licked her one last time before Lily reached out a hand to help her up.

"I have to drive you to the hospital," Lily's voice sounded far away.

"The demonstration," October trailed off.

Lily gave October's shoulder a squeeze. The look on her face gave it away.

"They are dead aren't they?" October said the words she dreaded most.

Lily walked to the door and opened it. "Come on Oc, let's go."


	2. Nothing Bad Will Happen

October Octavius is just your average 19 year old college student. Her dream is to become a scientist just like her father. She works the grave yard shift as a waitress in a small restaurant beside her apartment complex. She is 5'5, has thick curly brown hair that falls half way down her back and deep brown eyes, which are sometimes framed by her thick rimmed glasses. Her mother always said they made her look smart. She loves doing kickboxing and competing in Dance Dance Revolution tournaments with her friends. She owns a two year old Pit Bull given to her by her parents on her birthday. She has a seven year old brother named Reece who loved to get into trouble. She seems like your average every day young woman, but how many young women have a father dubbed Dr. Octopus?

She remembers walking into the hospital with her friend Lily at her side. She leaned against Lily for support. A doctor probably in his early 60s approached them and asked if she was Otto Octavius' daughter. All October could do was nod. The doctor led her down a long hallway and sat her in a small waiting room. He knelt down in front of her so he could look into her eyes. His face was wrinkled and his blue eyes were full of concern. He put a hand on October's knee.

"Your younger brother is staying with your grandparents. They are bringing him in tomorrow morning."

_My grandparents? Oh God no._

She loved her grandmother dearly, but her grandfather, now that was a different story. Her father never talked about his father much, but she knew. She knew the abuse he had suffered under his hand...

October rose to her feet and said sharply,

"Oh no, I'm not leaving him there with them. No way."

The doctor put a firm hand on her shoulder and pushed her gently back into the chair. "October please, I have something to tell you. Your brother will be here in the morning," he paused. "Your mother is dead. She was killed in an accident."

The words still echo in her head.

October began to tremble uncontrollably as tears welled up in her eyes. She grasped the arms of the chair so tight her knuckles turned white. Inside she was screaming,

_"No! No she can't be dead!"_

But she just sat there silently as the doctor continued.

"Your father is having an emergency surgery,"

A tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away with the back of her hand.

"S-s-surgery? What-what happened?" October asked.

The doctor stood up and patted her leg.

"They are going to try and surgically remove the arms he attached to his body," the doctor explained.

October froze.

The arms....a week ago her father had shown her the four smart arms he invented so he could perform his latest experiment safely. She remembered the chills she had gotten when he had attached those arms to his back. She prayed the microchip that kept him in control wouldn't fail. She didn't trust those things. Yes, she was a scientist, but she didn't trust those things. They were smart...too smart...

"Dad, are you sure those things are safe?"

Otto placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled reassuringly.

"Honey, believe it or not I know what I'm doing."

October smiled back at her father, her mentor.

"I know dad, but I just don't want anything to happen to you."

Otto took October in his arms and held her.

"I promise nothing bad will happen..."

_Nothing bad will happen..._

She remembered waking suddenly in the uncomfortable chair where she was sitting. She just had a horrible dream. She let out a deep sigh of relief and rubbed her neck. It hurt like a bitch. In her dream she had those atrocious arms attached to her own body. They whispered to her. Told her to do horrible things. She had cornered her younger brother Reece and they told her to crush him...to crush the life out of his body and he was screaming...begging for her to stop. But she couldn't stop. She just couldn't stop...

A scream from down the hallway made October leap to her feet.

"They are dead! They're all dead!" A young blonde nurse shouted as she sprinted down the hall. "He killed them! Killed them all!"

Just before she passed October she grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

"Those arms...those horrid monsters killed them all!"

October snapped her head in the direction the nurse came from and started to run. She didn't hear the nurse yelling at her to stop. She only stopped when she saw an open door. The smell of fresh blood filled her nostrils and made her feel nauseous. She could not believe her eyes. Strung all over the floor were the bodies of surgeons.

October grasped the doorframe for support. The whole room seemed to be spinning. A crash from behind her made her spin around only to come face to face with a mechanical arm. It was studying her. The claw on the end of the arm opened and snapped close a few inches from her face. Her father stood in the doorway leading outside.

"D-d-dad?" October had whispered.

Before he had a chance to turn to his daughter the arms carried him outside into the night. October made her way to the doorway and stood there traumatized. Her worst nightmare had come true. Her father had become a monster.


	3. An Unwelcome Visitor

October refused to turn on the TV or radio or even read the newspaper and she had good reason not to. The headlines were all the same, "Dr. Ock Reeks Havoc on City." The media had immediately labeled her father Dr. Octopus. Everywhere she went she had the media all over her asking questions about her father.

"How does it feel to be the daughter of an evil genius?"

"Your father went crazy, how does that make you feel?"

"Otto Octavius was nothing more than a hack. A failure..."

That last one had come from none other than Harry Osborne. And that's when she lost it. She hauled off and punched the bastard in his pretty little face.

She remembered what Harry had said when the demonstration had gone awry and her mother was killed. It was printed in every newspaper around the globe. "I'm ruined." Harry Fucking Osborne was only worried about his damn money. He didn't care how many people were injured or killed in the process as long as he got his payoff.

Harry buckled over from the punch. Blood seeped through his fingers and spattered in drops on the ground.

"October, what the hell..."

"My father's research was for the benefit of mankind not the benefit of Harry Osborne!"

October hadn't seen Harry since.

_Good riddance._

Then she found out that her father, the person see looked up to more than anyone else was dead. She immediately blocked it all out of her mind. She found she was good at blocking things when she wanted. She moved out of her apartment and back into her parents' home to take care of her brother Reece. Her grandparents had offered to care for him, but she had refused. He was her responsibility now. The house was so empty without her parents. They had a large white house with a white picket fence. The stereotypical home of the perfect family. Her family had been perfect before all of this. October was just explaining to Reece for the tenth time why he shouldn't play with fire when the doorbell rang. Reece and Fusion followed closely at her heels as she walked to the door. She peered through the peephole to find...Harry Osborne. She gritted her teeth and said to her brother, "Why don't you go play with Fusion in the backyard Reece."

"But October..." He looked up at her with his pleading brown eyes and stuck out his bottom lip in a pout.

She couldn't help but laugh. He was pretty darn cute with his short curly hair and deep set eyes.

"Your puppy dog face may have worked with mom and dad, but it's not working with me young man. Now get a movin'," she smiled at Reece and gave him a gentle shove.

"Fine, but only if we can order pizza tonight. And it has to be ham and pineapple. You have to shake on it," Reece said picking up Fusion's favorite ball.

Fusion began to dance happily in circles. He loved playing ball. Reece tossed the ball down the hallway and Fusion barreled after it knocking into the coat rack making it rock back and forth.

"Reece, what did I say about playing ball in the house?"

"Is it a deal or not?" Reece crossed his arms and lowered his eyebrows.

"Deal," October stuck her hand out and shook his hand.

Reece grinned and ran down the hall. October laughed. Why did that kid have to be so damn cute? The doorbell rang again bringing October back to the situation at hand. She put on a fake smile and braced herself as she opened the door. Harry removed his sunglasses and smiled one of his famous Osborne smiles.

"Miss October Octavius, I haven't seen you in awhile. How have you been?"

October's smile faded immediately.

"What do you want Harry?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were doing all right..."

"Harry Osborne actually caring for the well being of others?" October crossed her arms in front of her chest and stepped out of the doorway toward Harry. "What do you want?"

"Well, actually we have something to discuss. Since you are the executer of the Octavius estate I have to settle it with you."

"Settle what with me?"

"Let's just say your father owes Oscorp some money."

"For what? Oscorp has always paid for his experiments. He did work for your company."

"While that is true, the second time he decided to do his little experiment I provided him with the Tridium he needed. Oscorp had only agreed to pay for the Tridium the first time he performed the experiment," Harry explained taking a small notebook out of his pocket.

"How much did he owe? I'm sure my parents have enough put away to pay back what he owed."

"2.5 billion dollars."

October's knees almost buckled beneath her. She grabbed the doorframe for support. 2.5 billion? Maybe she misheard him...

"Come again. Did you say b-billion?"

"2.5 billion dollars. There is only a small amount of Tridium on the planet so it's a little pricey..."

"So you are telling me that I have to pay you two billion dollars?"

"That's right. I know your family is wealthy..."

"There's no way I can pay you that, even if I sold everything. Everything they own," October was in complete shock. She knew Harry was saying something, but she could no longer understand him.

_Please tell me he is bluffing._

"I'm sure you'll find a way to make it work. Anyway, here are the figures," he shoved a paper into October's hand. "I'm off to court to make it all official. You'll be receiving something in the mail soon from me. Chou!" Harry said with a wink. As he made his way down the sidewalk he began to whistle.

October walked inside and shut the door. She let her head fall hard back against the door sending a sharp pain down her neck, but she barely noticed it. She suddenly felt extremely nauseous. She clutched the paper in her hand so tightly her nails dug into her skin. "Scratch the pizza..."


	4. Monique

October somehow managed to find her way to the living room. She collapsed on the coach and passed out. When she finally came around again she heard two voices. One was her brother Reece and the other was a woman's voice which sounded strangely familiar.

"I was poking her with a stick from the backyard and she still didn't wake up. Is she dead?"

"No Reece, she's not dead."

The wind was suddenly knocked out of her. October's eyes flew open and she sat up gasping for air. She came face to face with Fusion who in turn licked her across her face. The back of her head was throbbing.

_Well you did slam it against the door, genius._

"I guess your dog was trying to resuscitate you."

October turned to face a woman in her mid thirties. She was tall and slender with short jet black hair that she tucked behind her ears. She had pale skin and bright green eyes. They were almost catlike. She was wearing a white lab coat and jeans.

_Why does this woman look so familiar?_

"Your brother let me in. I hope you don't mind."

_Monique! Now I remember..._

Monique Catterton had worked at Oscorp with her father. She was into genetic research. A few years ago she had showed up at her father's lab for a surprise visit, but she also received a surprise as well. When she walked in the door there was Monique. October couldn't quite recall what she had seen, but she remembers she wasn't too happy about it.

"What the hell are you doing here?" October said angrily getting to her feet. She still had the paper Harry had given her clenched in her fist. She crumpled it into a ball and shoved it into her pocket.

"I see you remember me. Just cool down October. I have something very important to tell you," Monique said. "I think you need to sit down."

"I have something important to tell you as well. Get out of my house," October shouted. She felt incredibly dizzy and found herself almost toppling over the coffee table in front of her. Maybe she did need to sit down.

"Look I didn't come here to cause trouble, but there is something extremely important that you must know," Monique said in a gentle voice.

October walked up to Monique so they were nose to nose or would have been if October was tall enough. She stared up into Monique's face and growled, "I want you out of this house. Nothing you have to say could be important to me."

Monique sighed deeply. She turned away from October and knelt down by Reece. "Look Reece, you stay here. Your sister and I have something important to discuss." "

But..." Monique gave Reece a stern look and with that turned and walked out of the living room and down the hall away from the front door.  
  
October stumbled after her. "Hey! Where do you think you are going?"

Monique ignored her comments, opened the door to the basement and began descending the stairs. October followed.

"I'm giving you ten seconds to get the hell out before I call the police."

At the bottom of the stairs Monique stopped at a large painting. She pounded the wall once and the wall slid open.

"What the..." October started.

The room which had been exposed was a laboratory. The room was very well lit by a large computer screen that took up most of one wall. Monique stepped in followed closely by October. They door closed behind her causing her to jump.

"How did you know this was here?" October asked.

"Your father told me."

"My father?"

"Yes."

"Do I sense some tension in here ladies?" Came an unfamiliar voice.

"Who's there?" October snapped.

"It's Lenny," Monique said.

"Do not be afraid." Came the voice again.

October's eyes darted around the room. "Lenny? Who is Lenny?"

"I am Lenny. Your father created me."

Monique put a hand on October's shoulder. October, being in complete awe let her rest her hand there. "Lenny is a computer program October," Monique explained. "That is one of the reasons I came here. I needed to show you this room. Lenny is the Artificial Intelligence your father created for the mechanical arms he developed."

"Wait a minute, then you are the one who was controlling my father. You-you made him kill all those people!"

Lenny sighed.

"I only did what was necessary to try and complete the project."

"Necessary? Necessary!" October was beyond angry. She had forgotten that Monique was still in the room with her. She didn't even seem to care she was talking to a computer and not a human being. "Your stupidity got my father killed!"

"First of all I am not stupid. I am brilliant. Secondly, your father isn't dead."

"You think I...wait, what did you just say?"

"Otto is very much alive."

"That is the other reason I came October. Your father is alive," Monique said.

"But, but they pulled his body from the water..."

"Who did?" Lenny asked trying to lead her in the right direction.

October looked down at her sweatshirt. Across the front in big bold letters was her answer.

"Oscorp," she whispered under her breath. "But why would they say he was dead?"

"He is a brilliant man and they want him all to themselves," Lenny said.

Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I don't believe you Lenny or you either Monique!" October shouted.

"October," Monique said reaching out for her again.

"Don't you start with me," October growled poking her in the chest. "I know what was going on between you and my father..."

"Nothing happened between Otto and me," Monique said sternly.

October turned her back to Monique. "First, I'm going to unplug you Lenny and then I'm calling the cops."

"I have proof. See for yourself. Seeing is believing," Lenny said.

On to the screen came four images. These images looked like live feeds from cameras. It looked like it was coming from a prison cell. That is when she saw him.

"Dad?" October gasped.

In one of the feeds Otto Octavius himself was visible. His hands were cuffed in front of him and he was wearing a strange looking collar around his neck. The feed was coming from the mechanical arms on her father's back.

"Dad?!"

Otto looked right into the camera and sighed deeply.

"Open the door Lenny," October demanded.

Lenny obeyed and opened the door.

"Where are you going?" Monique asked grabbing October by the arm.

"Where do you think?" October retorted withdrawing her arm from Monique's grasp.

"So you think you can just march into Oscorp and demand your father back?" Lenny asked.

"Well no."

"I'm afraid they will not let him go easily."

"I'm with Lenny on this one. You have no idea how much security they have guarding him," Monique said.

"How long have you known?" October demanded.

Monique fidgeted

"How long?"

"Two months," Monique admitted. "I'm working on a project with Oscorp so I have access to your father."

October threw her hands in the air in frustration.

"Look, your father didn't even want me to tell you in the first place," Monique admitted.

"What? Why?"

"He doesn't want you to get involved. He doesn't want you getting hurt," Monique explained. "But I just couldn't live with myself if I didn't tell someone."

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Who is it?" October hissed.

"Mr. Oscorp himself," Lenny said.

_Perfect._

The doorbell rang four more times.

"Are you going to get that?" Lenny asked slyly.

An image of the front door appeared on the screen. Harry rang the doorbell again and looked at his watch. He had changed and was now wearing a three piece black suit and tie.

_My father is alive and Harry knows...he KNOWS! And he's trying to make our family go under..._

Harry looked up at the surveillance camera.

"October, I know you are there. Open the door. I have to give you something."

_I have something to give you too Harry, a swift kick in the ass._

"October, just ignore him. He'll go away," Monique said.

October shot Monique a dirty glance and marched from the room.

She knew for two months and didn't tell me...

"October, don't say anything stupid..."

Harry is keeping my father prisoner...

October grasped the doorknob tightly. Her whole body was shaking. She felt her pulse throbbing in her temples and pain shot down her neck.

_Pull yourself together girl. You can't let him know that you know._

She took a deep breath and threw the door open.

"We meet again Miss Octavius," Harry said flashing her a smile.

October clenched her teeth tightly together.

Don't say anything you will regret...don't say anything you will regret...

"Look I just came to drop this off," Harry handed October an envelope.

"Okay now just leave Harry okay? Just go..."

"All you have to do is sign the document. Just do it right now. It will make it easier on both of us," Harry pulled a pen out from his jacket pocket.

"My father wouldn't approve..."

"Your father is dead and he left you in quite a predicament..."

"Is he really Harry? Why should I trust you? You've always been jealous of the relationship my father and I had. My father was always there for me. Your father on the other hand, his company was more important to him than his own son."

Harry's eyebrows knitted together as he studied her face long and hard as if searching for something in her expression. They stared into each others eyes for what seemed like hours. Suddenly the expression on Harry's face changed. He swallowed nervously.

_He knows. He knows I know._

Harry took a forceful step forward into October, but she held her ground.

"Stay away from Oscorp. I'm warning you!"

_No, I'm warning you Harry. You picked the wrong family to fuck with.  
_

Fusion was now standing at her side. He looked from October to Harry and back again. Sensing the tension he let out a low warning growl.

"It's okay Fusion. He was just leaving," October put a hand on the top of her dog's head reassuring him.

Harry reached a shaky hand into this coat pocket and pulled out his sunglasses.

"I'm serious. Stay the hell away from Oscorp," he growled as he put on his sunglasses. He quickly retreated down the sidewalk.

October bent down and took Fusion's head between her hands. His soft brown eyes were comforting to her. Fusion's attention immediately switched from the retreating figure of Harry to the shaken up face of his beloved master. He sat on his haunches and cocked his head to one side.

"Father's alive boy. We will get him back. I promise." Overwhelmed by her hatred of Harry and her longing for her father she collapsed on her knees and began to cry. She grabbed Fusion by his collar and pulled him close. Fusion sat patiently and let her bury her head in his neck.


End file.
